Marian Carlyle (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Rogue | Aliases = X7, Leech, Mata Hari, Leech Girl | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = Owen Carlyle (father); Priscilla Carlyle (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5 | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Formerly Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White streak in hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer, Thief, former Weapon X Agent | Education = High School (unfinished) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 7 | Quotation = When I changed my name from Marian to Rogue -- in the short time I've been an X-Man -- I've lost friends, lovers, a soulmate or two! | Speaker = Rogue | QuoteSource = Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life and Weapon X Rogue was born and grew up in a trailer park in an undisclosed location alongside Juggernaut. She ran away from home after her father's gambling debt cost him the family home and unintentionally rendered a local boy comatose when her powers first emerged. She was captured and eventually became part of the Weapon X Program because Colonel Wraith promised to help her control her life-draining mutant abilities, but was inhumanly trained as their agent. She eventually proved to be unable to control her powers and was relegated to being a prisoner and mutant pawn along with Juggernaut. Capturing the X-Men When the X-Men were touring the world promoting Professor Xavier's book, she touched Colossus, absorbing his memories and thus the layout of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Using this information, agents of Weapon X stormed the school and captured all of the X-Men, except for Wolverine who was away at the time. She was released along with the X-Men, Juggernaut and Nightcrawler, when a combination of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy and S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued them and destroyed Weapon X's facility. Though offered a place in the X-Men, she and Juggernaut joined the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Joining the X-Men Rogue was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. However, she was released by Nick Fury into Professor Xavier's custody and thus joined the X-Men. Rogue began dating Iceman. She had a steady relationship with him until she caught him kissing Shadowcat on a trip the X-Men took to Coney Island. Fenris Corporation Immediately following, the group was attacked by Gambit. He fended off Wolverine and distracted the rest of them by blowing up the giant Ferris wheel. He kidnapped Rogue and took her to the Empire State Building. He had been hired by Andreas and Andrea von Strucker, two mutants who own the Fenris corporation. They hoped to use her powers for "corporate espionage." In exchange for her help, they promised her they would help her control her powers through a power-dampening material they had developed. It worked in demonstration and they advised her they would graft it to her subdermally when she was "ready." She turned them down feeling that her powers were her penance for the sins of her past. They attacked her and Gambit -- who moved to defend her -- and Gambit was taken down. She touched both of them and used their powers to fend off their guards with help from Gambit, who had quickly recovered. Rogue and Gambit were met at the front door by Wolverine, who had a previous score to settle with Gambit. Rogue defended Gambit, sparing his life until the rest of the X-Men arrived to take her back. She turned them down, and left with Gambit. With Gambit Rogue and Gambit became thieves. They stole the Gem of Cyttorak from a Fenris-owned casino. As they left the casino they ran into Juggernaut who confessed he loved Rogue and resented that she left the Brotherhood to join the X-Men. He recalled a time -- which may have predated even their imprisonment with Weapon X -- when they worked together. Juggernaut then attacked Gambit and Rogue stole his power. Gambit used his mutant power to charge the Gem of Cyttorak with explosive energy and stab it into Juggernaut's helmet. It had the undesired effect of making Juggernaut stronger, and he began pummeling Gambit. Gambit, in a last ditch effort to defeat Juggernaut, charged Juggernaut's helmet and blew it up, then blew out the support beams of a building under construction near where they were fighting. It fell on the both of them and fatally injured Gambit. Rogue found him while searching among the wreckage and was there for his final words and one last kiss. That kiss seemingly transferred what was left of Gambit's life force into Rogue permanently, changing her power template, her eyes, and at times her accent. Rejoining the X-Men & Banshee She called Bobby a few days later and told him that Gambit's power and memories were not going away. Soon after, Rogue rejoined the X-Men and began a physical relationship with Iceman, as she was no longer afflicted with the inability to touch others without harming them. After watching a number of funny cartoons on the Internet, Rogue began her advances on Bobby and they had sex for one night, finally losing her virginity. She later regained her old powers. Rogue soon joined Colossus' new team of X-Men, composed of Dazzler, Nightcrawler, Angel and Cyclops to find Northstar. Thanks to the drug Banshee, she could touch anyone without sucking their life force. She reveals that when her father got drunk he would molest her. Once when he tried to touch her, she took his life. She also appears to have found out who Vindicator was, but before she could elaborate, Vindicator took her out. Addicted to Banshee, Colossus' X-Men began to acquire more Banshee from the Acolytes. When they were discovered by the others, a battle raged. She absorbed Iceman's power and kissed him to show what Banshee could allow her, but the kiss was broken off by Firestar. Hostilities ceased when Northstar turned up — alive, but crippled. Ultimatum After the Ultimatum Wave hit Manhattan, Jean refused to allow Rogue to join her, as she could not be trusted. Rogue then attacked Department H, absorbing Sasquatch's power and attacked Jubilee. Vindicator revealed himself as John Wraith, whom she blamed for ruining her life. She threatened him for help in killing Magneto. They traveled to Montreal, where Rogue posed as a stripper to get close to Sabretooth and Juggernaut before capturing them both and torturing them for information on Magneto's whereabouts with Vindicator. The Purifiers soon attacked the X-Mansion and Juggernaut died fighting alongside Rogue, Sabretooth, and Vindicator. Rogue absorbed his powers just before he died and now permanently possesses them. She then helped the X-Men in their effort to defeat Magneto and his Brotherhood. They did so, but suffered many casualties. Rogue was among one of the few X-Men to survive to battle alongside Jean Grey, Iceman, Storm, and Colossus. She helped Jean Grey and Iceman tear down the Xavier Institute and everything on the estate. They buried the remains of the deceased X-Men in its place. Return of the X-Men After Ultimatum, Rogue went in hiding as a florist in Seattle albeit with limited success due to being recognized as a mutant. Sometime later, Rogue attends a church and ostensibly meets with Professor X, who turns out to be an illusion created by Apocalypse. He requests that Rogue makes a plan on how to stop William Stryker, who began his hunt for mutants. Rogue meets Stryker who offered her a deal to remove her powers and she agreed. A week later, Rogue faces Kitty, Bobby and Johnny Storm, while they are being hunted by Nimrods team protect Rogue and fights alongside them, but the robots proved too strong. After Bobby was wounded, the team decided to regroup and absconded with Rogue who stated she obeys the voice of God. Rogue later joined the team and they returned to the Morlock tunnels, where they meet the child mutant who brought the wounded Jimmy Hudson. When Jimmy comes to, he explains that Stryker is hunting mutants, and he is going to fight with Stryker and free other mutants under Stryker's captivity. Rogue with Johnny and Bobby decide to join in, but Kitty chooses not to fight. Arriving on the surface of the city, Rogue with Jimmy, Iceman and Human Torch came face to face with Stryker. Rogue stuns her comrades and requests the Stryker heal her abilities. But the plan to capture Rogue's ability failed because of Shroud who killed Stryker, but before his death he had transferred his consciousness into the Nimrods. Kitty was going to kill Rogue for treason but she explained that she had not betrayed her comrades and sought only to stop Stryker. When the Nimrods begin to attack the city, Rogue with the rest of the team protect the mutants, after which the robots went away and the children returned to the Morlock tunnels. Later Rogue explained to the children the errands for God, who also said that she and the rest should go to SEAR, then before them in the Morlock tunnels appeared an image which calls itself the Oracle Change. When he disappeared the team believe that this image was seen by the whole world. Divided We Fall Rogue together friends was riding the bus with refugees, after they found the garbage tickets and forged them and they traveled to the New Jersey Transit on the way Trenton they drove the car, at night they were off the road to hide. Later when all asleep except Kitty, Rogue wakes saw that Kitty was going to call Johnny, and she asks Marian waking the others, they moved on to the road but didn't know where to go. In the morning Rogue with friends drive up to a limit, which guarded the mutant boy. They asked the kids to show documents, the guys said that they are refugees and are going to California, but mutant boy distrusted them, and Rogue with guys was separated as one of the mutants casually began to search Kitty, while Rogue restrained a furious Jimmy, who wanted to kill the mutant boy. But Kitty was able to convince the guards that she and her friend mutants a that they should be released. When leaving the field of view of the mutant boy, Kitty drives off the road and with tears and hugs Jimmy, Rogue with the guys comforts her that they themselves can protect her. Later guys stop at a diner, when Kitty went to a phone booth to call Johnny, in a diner come mutant boy with whom Rogue and rest a while. When Kitty runs save the children and gives the command Jimmy attack the mutant boy, Rogue with Bobby stunned the others. When Rogue touched one of them I saw his terrible memories and wanted to kill him, but Jimmy tries to persuade her not to do it and kills the mutant boy himself. After the massacre in a diner, the company they go away, all the way Rogue dare horrible memories that she swallowed the mutant boy. Then they wind up with the road, Kitty says that Morlock tunnels smoothed and Johnny caught, thou rascal decides that they need to get back to new York, but Kitty does not change the decision and are going to find the camp mutants. Then Rogue with the guys went for it, then find a desolate place, where they rested thirteen hours later they leave the machine that was there. When we reached the city they hide from the Nimrods, but the boys find Paige Guthrie nicknamed the Husk, which leads Rogue and the other to Nick Fury, which was waiting for them and offered his help. United We Stand While Kitty with Nick Fury and with the rest fought against detention, Rogue was in a secret place, where she watched as several mutant couples hold each others' hands. Suddenly while in a sad state she meets one of the mutants named Quentin, with which they have much in common. Rogue warns him about her abilities, but he is immune to her poisonous skin, and Rogue immediately begins to develop a romantic relationship. When the others were able to defeat the part of the army Nimrods, Marian discussed with Quentin about their friends and that she hears voices and sees spirits. Quentin says he can help her by force telepath can erase voice and maintenance from her head, Marian agrees and after that she began to feel well. Point One When Captain America suggested mutants two decisions, the relationship of Marian and Quentin stopped; he choosing medicine, and she not abandoning her abilities. Soon Rogue with the rest of the team carried Bobby Drake to a hospital, who, after the betrayal of Husk, in a flash of anger broke a piece of ice, created by him, from which he fell ill. On their way they meet Mach Two, who removes from the head of Bobby a piece of shrapnel. After Rogue took Bobby to the hospital, she returned to Kitty, and saw her wounded by Nomi. She asked what happened, but Nomi, trying to not cause Rogue suspicion, found fault with her about her vision of ghosts, but Rogue was not willing to listen to her and helped Kitty. After that Marian with other mutants was sent to the new place of dwelling for mutants. Reservation X Rogue together with twenty mutants were transported to a new settlement for mutants. Once they reached their destination, some mutants were angry at the poor quality of the land on which they were given, and Nomi required that the group choose a new leader, considering that she and the others defeat the army of Nimrods, but Rogue corrected her to the fact that Kitty Pryde already defeated the Nimrods. Nomi begins to criticize Marian about her seeing ghosts, but she replies that she no longer sees ghosts and votes for Kitty like most of the mutants. After voting the mutants traveled to the village, on the way Rogue talked to Kitty about Quentin. They soon reached the place which they called Utopia. On the following morning Marian and Kitty jogged around Utopia. That night Marian meets Psylocke in a dream, who starts to exerts pressure about the unhappy love with Quentin. Then terrorized that Kitty wants to get rid of her powers, and advised her to take the medicine together with Bobby Drake, since they are both alone. Psylocke then tells her that she's the new voice in her head, hearing this, Marian horrified wakes up and go outside. The next day Rogue and the other mutants meets Tony Stark. When a dehydrated Husk arrived at Utopia, Rogue requests that Storm don't help her. Later that night, she led Bobby to Paige, and he was glad to see her. On the following morning Rogue was present during a meeting of Utopia arranged by Kitty Pryde. Suddenly they hear a explosion which came from the place where they grown seeds, then some mutants goes with Nomi in search of a new place of habitation, and Rogue was left on the side of Kitty. Natural Resources After prosperity on Utopia, Marian started feeling fine, every day she wandered through the jungle and could touch the plants realizing that they can feel. A few days later Marian climbed high into a tree in the forest and jumped off, at this moment the plant caught her, and she says she loves them too. One night Rogue at the top of the tree watched as Jean Grey was associated with Derek Morgan. | Powers = *'Power Absorption': Rogue was a mutant who could steal another person's powers, memories, skills and knowledge for a short period of time through skin to skin contact, much like her mainstream counterpart. Like her mainstream counterpart, Rogue's touch could be lethal if she held on for too long. It has been shown with both Gambit and Juggernaut that if Rogue kills someone with her powers, or absorbs the last bit of life force someone has left before they, then she will permanently absorb their skills/abilities/powers/psyche etc. After permanently absorbing Juggernaut's powers upon his death, Rogue gained the following: :*'Superhuman Strength': Marian possesses incredible levels of physical strength that enables her to easily lift and throw cars and deliver powerful blows. :*'Superhuman Durability': Marian is incredibly durable and is able to take far more damage than any ordinary human would be able to. She is completely bulletproof, could survive falls from great heights and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, she could survive an entire building collapsing on top of her. :*'Superhuman Speed': Due in part to her great strength and the muscles in her legs, Marian was able to move and accelerate at speeds that surpassed those achievable by even the finest human athlete. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Marian's muscles produce no fatigue toxins, allowing her limitless stamina. Rogue eventually lost this power, and regained her absorption abilities. During the time that she held this power, Rogue's absorption abilities were turned off, allowing her to have a physical relationship with Iceman until Gambit's powers eventually wore off and her own power reemerged fully. Power Mimicry: Under the influence of Banshee, Rogue seemed to have the ability to copy the superpowers of those who were near her. She also possessed full control over those abilities and lost her death touch. }} | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+: Marian initially had the strength level of a woman her size, age, and weight that engaged in intensive regular exercise. She later absorbed the power of her friend Juggernaut, and can now lift far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Her powers have some drawbacks. She can suck the life-force out of a person. If she holds on too long, they will die. That is why she can't have a physical relationship with someone. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Rogue's full name was revealed as Marian Carlyle in . * According to Rogue, her father used to sexually molest her whenever he got drunk before her powers activated which took away his life. It's unknown if she was referring to Mr. Carlyle since he was shown to be alive at a point after her powers emerged. | Trivia = * According to John Wraith, Rogue is a fan of Marilyn Manson. | Links = * Marvel official description }} ru:Мэриан Карлайл (1610) Category:Banshee user Category:Death Touch Category:Power Mimicry Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Christian Characters